Always
by diamondblossoms
Summary: Fox confesses his love for the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the situation gets out of hand with the princess running off into the Forsaken Forest in back of the Smash Mansion...uh oh.


**ALWAYS**

**A Fox and Peach Songfic**

**Characters to Nintendo**

**Lyrics to me ^-^**

"Fox wait!' cried Peach as Fox headed to the roof of the Smash Mansion, the display was too much for him to bear and he decided he would just walk away from the situation.

"Fox, please," Peach said while trying to keep up.

"Just go away, princess."

That hurt, it did; he had been calling her "Peach" ever since a few days ago and now, it was as if he was tossing her to the side by giving her the name that people who weren't too familiar with her used.

They had both reached the roof and Fox stood looking down at the lawn. He turned to Peach and sighed, "I really liked you." He said quietly.

"I know, Fox." She said while battling tears "I know you do."

"Then why, Princess? Why not me?"

"Oh," she sighed sadly "It's different, Fox. I mean, you're a—well, you know."

"An animal," he sighed hopelessly.

"No, that's not what I meant, I mean can't we just be friends?"

"I care about you Peach, but I'm not going to play second fiddle to Mario with you, if you love him then you should go to him and leave me alone."

"Fox don't say such things—I" She trailed off abruptly.

"That's my final word," he heard himself yell, "If you love him then there's no reason to be with me."

"But I do love you, Fox." She said while reaching out a hand.

"No," he said shrugging her hand away, "You don't love me, and that's the truth."

"Please, Fox, don't be like this."

"Why not, Princess?" Fox asked sadly but arrogantly "I see no point in discussing this any further, the bottom line is you love Mario and I was a fool to think I could ever replace him in your eyes."

"Oh, Fox, that's not true." Peach said trying to make the situation lighter.

"No, Princess…." He said and then he faced her, he was short but he was able to look into her eyes due to the slanted roof. "It's all true, and there's nothing I can do, but there's something you can do."

"And what's that?" Peach asked close to tears.

"You can leave me alone and never brighten my miserable lonely heart with false hope ever again!" His eyes were splashing with tears and he let them run down his face.

"Fox," Peach said softly while reaching out a hand to wipe away his tears.

"I've never cried in my life," he said before her hand touched his face "I mean, the only time I cried ever was for my dad, why then am I crying now?"

Peach also had tears in her eyes and she was fighting to keep them in there, she also had nothing to say to the fact that she made him cry.

"It's because I love you, Peach." He said.

"Fox, I love you too." Peach said while trying to wipe away his tears.

"You probably do, but you don't love me like you love Mario, do you?"

"Well, I—Uh—Fox—I—" she was lost for words and her own tears seemed to be blurring her vision.

"Is that a 'no' I hear?" he asked.

"No, it's just that I love you too." She said while her tears came splashing down. "I just can't be in love with you."

"I see…" said Fox turning away from her.

"No, Fox—please" she said trying to touch his shoulder.

"Get away from me!!!! He yelled and pushed her off him and sent her rolling down the slanted roof onto her butt. She sat there, too shocked for words, her own eyes rapidly releasing tears and her heart breaking.

"Fine!!!" she cried, "Fine, I will leave you alone then, don't you ever come back to me!" She gathered herself up and bolted through the door that led to the roof while Fox silently mourned the loss of his hope.

In the hallway Peach was crying so hard and running to fast everyone she flew by was merely a blur of faces. Even Mario seemed to just not want to deal with the problem Peach had caused, if indeed she had caused it.

"Peachy, why so sad?" Mario asked.

"You, you did this to me! What kind of display was that in the foyer back there earlier?"

"I merely asked Fox if you and himself were having an affair behind my back."

"But he never said we had an affair did he?"

"No, he said that you were only his friend but… just the way he's been around you it made me think,"

"It made you think!?" she cried in his face "That's a switch, you never think, you always jump to conclusions before you even know the facts!"

"Oh, please sweetie," Mario said "Don't make such a fuss."

"And for another thing," Peach yelled angrily "You had no right to fight with him, you just go by what your friends all tell you! Well, if your friends told you to leave me, would you?"

Mario did not answer he only looked at the floor in embarrassment, embarrassment that he let his own friends control his life instead of doing it himself.

"Calm down, Peach." He said silently.

"No," Peach cried while running away from him. "Just—all of you leave me alone!"

With those words she ran out the mansion doors and into the forest behind the mansion.

Outside, just as he was leaving , Fox saw the familiar pink gown and the golden hair of Peach running through the yard.

"Where is she going?" he asked himself worriedly, knowing that the forest was full of unspeakable creatures. "Peach!!!" he called out but the figure kept running and disappeared into the trees. As hurt and angry as he was, he had to stop her.

"Ah man," he said while emerging from the roof door and running down the halls. "Peach, this is all my fault."

He ran past everyone, even Mario.

"Where is he going?" asked Luigi.

"I'm sure I don't know." Mario replied.

Fox heard that and stopped and faced Mario. "I'm going after Peach," he said angrily.

"So it's true," Link said "You really are in love with her.

"I knew it, bro!" Luigi said to Mario

"How could you?" Captain Falcon laughed.

"What could she possibly see in you?" Ganondorf said.

"How weird," said Samus, "I mean, just the fact that you're in love with the princess."

Fox was surrounded by people who did not understand, they never would.

"I don't think it's so weird or wrong at all." said a voice from behind them. Fox looked and saw it was Zelda.

Fox had confided in her once, about his affection for Peach and she seemed to be happy for it, she even told him of things that Peach liked and what she expected in her boyfriend.

"Zelda," Fox said.

"Go, Fox, never mind these clowns." Zelda said sternly while giving Link an especially stern glare.

"Okay, where'd she go?" he asked her.

"Into the forest, she's so distraught she doesn't know where she's going." Zelda said worriedly.

"Wait!' he said turning to Zelda, "Aren't you coming?"

"No," Zelda replied wisely, "It's your guys' moment, I don't want to interfere and besides…." She trailed off and glared at Link, "Someone needs to be reminded of how he shouldn't pass judgments on others, right, Link?"

Everyone in the hall became wide-eyed as Link bolted from the hall with Zelda in pursuit.

Fox smiled but quickly turned his attention on his task, to save the princess.

In the deepest part of the forest, Peach sat alone. It was dark and miserable where she was but she figured she was at least safe from any harm. That of course was not the case…

Wolf, Fox's rival or enemy, whichever, knew that Fox had been over in the Smash World for the Melee Tournament so he dispatched Leon to go and spy on him, but then as Leon reported what had happened on the roof to Wolf over his ear radio Wolf told him to go and kidnap Peach, then if Fox really did care about her he would give himself up to Star Wolf for her safety. So Leon was behind a tree spying on the sobbing princess.

Peach looked up from her crying and noticed the change in the weather. The sky had gone completely black with no ray of moonlight at all. Peach thought she'd heard a twig snap and snapped her head in the direction in which it came.

"Hello?" she called, nothing answered her.

She rose and cautiously stepped forward to see. "Is someone there?"

Still, she got no answer.

"Oh my," Peach said worriedly, "I'd better get back to the mansion…what am I doing here anyway?"

So she proceeded to find her way back.

"Which way did I come from?" she asked herself.

Suddenly she felt a strange presence behind her and she whirled around to see who it was.

"Is someone there, this isn't funny!" she cried out.

Peach began to sense danger so she started to run, but she got lost, not knowing which way to go. Peach ended up finding herself as far away from the mansion as she could possibly get. She stopped and looked around. "I think I'm safe." she said.

Suddenly she felt something grab her arm and pin it behind her back, then she felt it curl around her mouth and before she knew it she was fighting with whoever it was.

"Calm down," Leon said as Peach began to shriek at the top of her lungs, "I only want a few words with you."

"Let go of me!" shouted Peach while trying to get her arms free.

"So," Leon sneered in her ear, "You and Fox are romantically involved I see."

"Who told you that?" she asked still trying to break free.

"You could say I heard it today on the roof of that mansion, I saw you two arguing."

"We weren't arguing, we were just—" she stopped abruptly.

"Sounded to me like you were arguing," Leon sneered once more. "So tell me, Peach, I believe that is your name, what do you know of Fox?"

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"I don't," Leon replied, "My boss does, I couldn't care less about that dumb guy."

"He's not dumb." Peach said annoyed.

"Well, whatever." Leon said "So, what can you tell me of him?"

"Nothing," Peach replied.

"Nothing, so you're going to keep quiet, are you?"

"There's nothing to know, and as for us being in any relation at all, we're just friends!"

"You sure didn't look like just friends together there on the roof, arguing like a couple."

Peach quickly flashed back to that moment when she and Fox were on the roof earlier, they did sound like a couple but yet, they knew, or she knew they were only friends.

"Oh, please," Peach pleaded "I don't know what you're talking about, just let me go."

"Nah," Leon replied while pushing her forwards, "I'll bet you know something about him that we don't know, like perhaps, a hidden weakness?"

Peach struggled to break free from Leon but he was stronger than she was.

"Please, this is crazy!" Peach said.

"Oh, fine," said Leon while pulling her deeper into the forest, "You can come with me in one of our Wolfens and then I'll take you to Wolf, so he can ask you himself."

So, Leon began to drag the struggling princess through the forest.

By this time Fox was now in the forest with a flashlight searching for Peach. He felt bad that she was only trying to help and that he had pushed her almost off the roof. So with intense feelings of guilt that he had caused her to run without thinking into such a forsaken place, he called out her name, "Peach!!!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry for what I did back there but you're being too stubborn, Peach!"

In the forest Leon was having a hard time getting Peach to cooperate.

"Listen you, you're going to either tell me or Wolf and no one is going to save you so stop pushing!"

"Oh, bite my crown, why don't you!" Peach yelled while slapping him in the face with a free arm.

He caught her arm and twisted it which caused her to step on his foot with all her might.

"Yew!!!" she yelled.

"That hurt!" he snarled and then he heard a voice, "Peach, is that you over there!?"

Peach's heart stopped, but only for the moment. She knew that voice, so often it had called out to her, from the time she suffered a very bad fall on the Temple stage to the time she almost got lost in the forest.

"Fox!" she screamed as loud as she could before Leon could clamp is hand over her mouth.

Quickly and silently Leon pulled himself and Peach into a bush just as Fox shone the light in the direction that the scream had come from.

"Okay, Peach." Fox said making his voice louder "This isn't funny no more, be serious!" He looked at the menacing storm, above. "Okay, I'm sorry!" he said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you and pushed you. I never should have done that, it's just…well…you know what it is."

He looked at the bush again and saw it move a little, it was Leon slipping away from him.

"So," he said moving to the bush to push it aside, "Could you come out and accept my apology?"

"Fox McCloud," Fox heard Leon say from a few feet behind him.

"Aw, man…" he grumbled and turned to face Leon. But what made him stop and stare was Peach in Leon's arms with his harm around her throat.

"Peach!" he gasped. He glared at Leon, "Let her go!"

"I will…" he sneered, "If you give yourself to Wolf.

"Or what?" Fox asked defiantly, "I'll knock you into the middle of next week."

"Hah!" Leon laughed as Peach squirmed in his grip. "I'd love to see you try."

Damn, Fox thought, he will hurt her if I make a move but maybe I can get him off guard.

"Okay, fine." Fox said with false surrender, "I give up."

Leon looked at him cautiously, "Really?"

Fox looked at Peach who was nodding her head quickly, Leon was slowly tightening his grip on her.

"Really." He responded as seriously as he could.

Leon looked at him and then at Peach, "Then march your way in the direction I tell you to. Wolf is waiting."

Fox smiled as gently as Peach as he could and Leon seemed to loosen his grip on the princess.

Leon marched Fox into the forest, deeper than was thought possible. Until they came to a clearing, it was empty all for the Wolfen sitting in the middle. "Alright then," Leon said while releasing Peach so he could find something to restrain Fox with. "Now, hold sti—" he was cut off by a shining light that came from the brandished crown of Peach. He flew a few ways and landed on his back in the dirt. A cut from the crown seemed to ooze blood from his left cheek.

"Why I outta!!!" he yelled running at Peach as she was getting to her feet.

"Hey, Leon!" Fox yelled from behind him. Leon whirled around and only had a moment to see a barrel much like the ones used in the tournament come hurling at him knocking him several feet into the air and then the lizard was finished off by Peach jumping into the air and giving him the infamous Floating High Kick. Leon flew away in the form of a star, just like a regular smasher would.

Lightly, Peach landed with much grace onto the dirt. She dusted her dress off and turned to Fox who was watching with amazement I =n his eyes. But that quickly turned to shyness, actually they both became very shy. So they both had quiet tones when they spoke.

"Peach…" Fox said quietly.

"Fox…" Peach replied softly.

They faced each other for that split moment and forgot about all that had happened that evening.

And…that's not all they forgot about…

As if by impulse Fox ran to her and scooped her up in his arms, he spun her around and dipped her to the floor. He gazed at her with a look her never knew he could give. How did she feel when he was doing all this to her? The answer was very much in love. She felt is strong arms around her waist and then she felt the explosive taste of Fox's lips against hers, she nearly blacked out from bedazzlement. But then, the moment ended with Fox and Peach reluctantly pulling away from one another.

"Oh, Peach." Fox said in shock "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

But Peach couldn't blame him because as much as she loved Mario a new feeling dawned like the sun over a dark valley in her heart, a feeling stronger than hate and more beautiful than she could comprehend: Love, in short.

"Never mind it." She said hoping no one had seen it, "It was an impulse, it happens."

But of course "friends" don't just captivate one another and accept deep, sweet kisses from each other either, particularly when they come from the lips…no, friends only do that when they do more than "like" each other…when they love each other.

So they looked at the Wolfen that sat in the clearing.

"I think we'll leave this here for Wolf to retrieve after he yells at Leon."

Peach giggled "Right."

But then, she stopped and looked at him. All the things they'd ever said to one another seemed to interlock like the pieces of a puzzle, they fit perfectly, not just their emotions but their feelings.

"Thank you, Fox." Peach said in embarrassment, no, in gratitude.

"For what?" he asked in a joking manner, knowing that it was of course for the rescuing of her and all.

But Peach wasn't thinking of that, no, she was thanking him for bringing that feeling into her heart a feeling that Mario couldn't even make. A feeling that made every cloud of unhappiness disappear and then a bright ray of hope replaced any darkened crack, it was a wonderful feeling. And Peach honestly hoped she would get to experience that feeling again, even if for a little while.

So with butterflies in their stomachs, they both worked their way to the Smash Mansion. It took them a little while but they got there without much trouble.

As they approached the doors, though, Zelda came out and gave them a big hug. "I'm glad you guys are safe!" she cried.

Fox and Peach both patted her on the back in comfort and they all face one another.

"Zelda," Peach said cautiously.

"Please don't tell," Fox began.

But Zelda only smiled with a happiness all her own. "Don't worry about it guys," she said "I won't tell them at all, it will be our little secret. But I will advise you to be quiet when you enter the mansion because they are all asleep now. They don't know what happened anyway, and I'll fill them in on what I deem worthy of their knowledge. Here, she gave a smirk and walked back into the mansion. That left the two standing on the lawn with their hearts racing.

"Zelda's right," Fox said while opening the door for Peach. "We should get to sleep."

"Of course," Peach said sheepishly. She passed through the doors and they entered the mansion. Silently they headed to their rooms but just as Peach was about to leave Fox on the second floor to proceed to her room he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Peach, I don't know what to say."

He gave her that same look and then as if by impulse herself, Peach fell into his arms as he and her shared a last kiss, the final embrace before they would part to their separate worlds. Fox felt like fire was running through his veins and Peach had to stop herself from fainting with satisfaction.

But as before, that moment ended with them both letting go of one another. They stared at one another for a long, long, minute and then they said goodnight and proceeded to their rooms.

Peach came through the door and flopped on her bed. It was late and she was tired and tomorrow she would be on her way back to the Mushroom Kingdom. But she was confused, she didn't want to leave except with Fox to his world. But as she still harbored feelings for Mario, she couldn't cheat on him like that. It was only a kiss, but it was a kiss that made her soar. It filled her with longing and ambition, but it had to end. So, as she lay there contemplating which one she love most she slipped off to sleep with the kiss still in her mind.

Fox did go to his room, but he merely changed out of his Smashing clothes and put on comfortable ones. He then tiptoed out of the room and through the mansion to the roof. Once atop, he slay down and gazed at the stars.

It was weird, and yet, it felt so right. If I love her then I shouldn't be ashamed to admit it. So Fox took his own words and stood up tall and yelled them out for the whole world to hear "I love Peach!" he yelled feeling all the guilt and shame leave him, he was proud to like her and he decided that he would rather play second fiddle after all. It would be better than to not play in the band at all.

Then as sat back down he closed his eyes and also drifted off to sleep.

In his dream, Fox was holding her, Peach. He was giving her everything she ever wanted and much more. He saw them riding his Arwing together and he saw them sleeping next to each other. But then, he also saw himself and her in a special event, a happy day for the both of them, their wedding.

But what was it, an illusion of his mind or a foretelling of what was to come? He wouldn't know until that time came…

As he watched himself dance with her in the sky amidst the stars and the comets, he sang. Although his voice was not perfect for singing, he put so much feeling and emotion into it that it became about the song and not his voice; it was a song of hope and happiness. Of a brighter future of himself and Peach together…

Now I see

She has always been the one for me

And now it's evident

That she feels the same way for me

Despite appearances, opinions of others, she loves me, she loves me

I don't really care

I don't really care what others have to say to me

I do anything, be anywhere

With her nothing matters but her love for me

The more I see her

The more I love her

And I know it's not just some stupid crush

It's much more than that it's a real feeling it will be here

Always

Always it will be here

It feels so much better

Knowing she can be mine

I can be with whoever

Whenever I want, whenever I like

All I gotta know is she loves me

Deep in her heart she wants me

Yeah, that's the truth this time

I don't need anybody

The only person that matters to her is me

And with her it's likewise

Before I even knew her

I always thought love was such a waste of time

But when I came in contact with her heart

It strummed soft melodies that melted away all the bad things in my life

She's a beautiful lady, inside and out

No one can tell me any different

All that matters is I love her

And I know in there, in that heart

She loves me too

Yeah

I know in there she feels the exact same way

The more I see her

The more I love her

And I know it's not just some stupid crush

It's much more than that it's a real feeling it will be here

Always

Always it will be here

It was an hour later when Fox awoke on the roof, and he decided that he had enough contemplation and that he needed to be in his room asleep in his own bed. So, Fox went to his room and got into bed, but before he dropped off to sleep in his night clothes he pulled the curtain back to look at the sky. In the sky there was a formation, an initial formation, formed by thousands of stars it read **F+P=**** . **Fox smiled and dropped off at that instant with the wedding scene going through his mind. He murmured something in his sleep…"I do."

**Violet ^-^**

**Well, what do you know, I still am at it with this pairing. I'll admit at first because I could never find anyone who supported it other than myself I was about to give up, but thanks to a special friend, miss Ninja Sheik, I will continue to do what makes me happy. It's not perfect I know, but I like any kind feedback, so let me know what you think… Oh, and just so you know…this song came to me when I was drawing a pic of them together and also while I was listening to Chris Brown's Forever song, it was instrumental. I have a strange thing for instrumentals. _**

**Oh and why these two? Well, it seems like I am the only one who pairs them together, so I thought I would make them my "unique" pairing, it's nice to be unique and do things differently than others, don't you think.**

"**It happened, it's real and no one will change it."- Peach, from my fic "No One"**


End file.
